monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Phorce Landon
150px Meet Phorce, the son of the Ladon, from Greek Mythology. Phorce attends Mythology High, and is in the Greek Fraternity group. (Name pending) Phorce is a young, bright hearted manster, who enjoys visiting the Real World, and has many friends At Monster High. Biography Personality Phorce would discribe himself as original, bright, and artistic. He loves colors, even though he does have a mild color deficiency. He sometimes mixes close shades of different colors up in his mind. Thought this is embarrassing, he has tried to overcome the humiliation, when he sees a grey shirt, and thinks it is grey...(Yes this did happen once. Phorce was in the clubhouse of the Greek Fraternity, when he complimented someone on their 'all grey scale' outfit...needless to say, he humiliated himself, after a long silence from the other creature.) Phorce is consistent, with his goals. Most of his days are planned, as he has to keep severe attention to detail, or else he will get distracted. Phorce has always had high expectations and a big imagination. Most of the time, he can't reach his own expectations, which irritates him. Competition is important to Phorce, even if it isn't winning, a sense of accomplishment, and reaching standards satisfies him. While Phorce is incredibly independent he is an extrovert. He doesn't need people around him to be able to function, and can do most things on his own. When he does ask for help, he may have ulterior motives, such as hanging out with another cute manster, or getting something out of the deal. His ways of working, and studying, and 'art-ing' are very systematic. He follows a strict set of procedures, which may be over complicated, but they make sense to him. His procedures do change over time. He will edit and fine tune his systems relativity often. After a refinement is made - he will continue to follow that pattern, until he changes it again. Overall, Phorce is a perfectionist. He can't stand when something isn't perfect. (or at least close to it). Phorce dislikes being alone, while he can handle it (and being alone happens to be most of his life) that doesn't mean he likes it. He prefers to be around other people. He finds he has more energy around other creatures and deities. Even thought he loves people, he isn't the best at communicating. This is due to his more overly complicated way of thinking. Phorce doesn't think he is smarter then everyone around him, in fact the opposite is true. He just follows unique logic paths when analyzing something, and then explaining it to other people. (This bypass in communication is typically only when relating to data, or statistics, or serious information.) Phorce is a very devoted creature, he likes working, and getting a job done. His work ethic is very high. Phorce will typical search for jobs he enjoys doing. He does believe in a 'value/reward' system for hard work. Due to this, he has been known to purchase himself new clothes or other items, after a hard days work, or he succeeds in something important. Phorce does have some negative behavioral traits. He is impulsive, sometimes bratty, and very bitchy, when provoked. He doesn't love conflict, but he will enter a conflict if he feels the need to. Phorce has a hard time getting over his emotions. He also has a difficult time letting drama, and 'personal shots' roll off his back. Due to all the above (^^) Phorce has mood swings. They don't happen often. When they do happen, they are very quick transitions. This sometimes ends up to his day being ruined. Phorce has a diffcult time being honest with his emotions, and his frustration with others. If he is angry at someone who is older then him, he typically just 'smiles his way through it' trying to appear happy, and get out of the issue ASAP. He dabbles in some acting. Phorce has taken a few acting courses to hone his natural ability. Acting is one of his most powerful ways of communicating. His emotional state can be hidden very easily from others. He must have a long cry every once in a while. Phorce tries to be funny and uplifting to the people around him. He hates when they are not happy. His goals are to make sure he can be with his friends when they need him. He tries to solve any and all problems they are going through. Appearance Phorce has purple skin. And green hair and eyes. He was diagnosed with Pupula Duplex, when he was very young. Pupula Duplex is when there are two irises, corneas and retinas on the same eyeball of each eye. It is often referred as Double Iris and also as "Evil Eye." (Phorce tells people, they are his evil eyes that let him see deep into other's souls and tell their future - only some of that is really true though.) His horns have elegant and abstract patterns, around them. They are glossy, when compared to the rest of his skin, which is very matte. He wears sometimes obnoxious and outrageous clothes. His favorite colors are gold and purples and greens. Though he typically sticks with Golds and Greens. His wings are leathery, dark purple 'dragon-like' wings. They can morph into his back, and completely disappear. But they allow him to fly, decent distances. History (TBA) Cooper Casius Cooper, is Phorce's mini pet dragon. He is copper, and almost looks robotic, but he definitely is NOT!. Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragon Category:Landon Category:Mythology High